I'm Gay And I Love You, Marie!
by Roxius
Summary: Frederica is confused regarding her feelings for Marie, so she looks for some advice on how to rid herself of her affections from granny Elmore. Unfortunately, she doesn't exactly get the help she was looking for. Shoujo ai, yuri. Frederica X Marie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Psyren.

* * *

From the moment they first met with Ageha Yoshina, Frederica knew almost instantly that Marie had taken a great liking to him. It was painfully obvious, the way she always looked at him, her face glowing, as if he was the greatest thing to have been conceived since sliced bread. Even after so many years of separation, with the W.I.S.E. now controlling the land, her feelings for him never wavered. Marie had even once proclaimed, in a very quiet voice, that she would wait forever for Ageha if she had to. Marie was always afraid of being open about her thoughts and feelings, but her love for Ageha was as plain as day.

Every time Frederica tried to think of Marie and Ageha possibly being together, her chest began to ache, her eyes would tear up, and it became difficult to breathe properly. Even as a child, she had experienced this same uncomfortable symptoms whenever she saw Marie and Ageha interacting in any shape or form. For many years, she had figured it was because she was actually jealous of Marie for desiring Ageha's affections. Still, that didn't explain why instead of pining for Ageha, she seemed to think of Marie more and more. Sometimes, those thoughts grew to taking on rather perverse situations, and Frederica would only grow more confused with herself.

It wasn't until she reached 16 years of age that Frederica finally realized the truth; it wasn't Marie she was jealous of, but Ageha...

* * *

"Umm...grandma? Can I...talk to you for a second?"

Elmore Tenjuin glanced up from her steaming hot tea cup to see Frederica slowly step into the room, a conflicted expression on her beautiful face. The blonde was holding her arms tightly around her chest, and her eyes seemed glued to the floor. Never before had the fiery young girl looked so distressed. Elmore sighed. She had a pretty good idea about what the trouble was concerning her "granddaughter". Her Millennium Kaleidoscope was pretty useful sometimes when it came to dealing with these kids.

"What seems to be the problem, dear?" The elderly woman asked softly, her pale lips curling upwards into a warm smile. Frederica gulped; she was about to come out and reveal something so immensely important about herself that she had been hiding for so many years. Frederica took a seat beside Elmore and gulped loudly. It was now or never.

"Well...uh...you see...umm, the thing is...okay, I'm gonna just say it: I think I might be in love with Marie!" Frederica braced herself for the oncoming heart attack the old lady would surely suffer upon having heard this information.

Instead of clutching at her chest in pain, Elmore simply closed her eyes. "I figured as much." she murmured.

Frederica raised her head, surprised. "You...you figured as much?"

"What, you think I didn't now? It was terribly obvious, my dear...you stare at Marie quite a lot when in the shower, I've noticed..."

"Oh..." Frederica's entire face lit up with embarrassment; she had really thought she disguised her true feelings for Marie so well, too. Elmore placed a withered, yet comforting, hand upon Frederica's shoulder. Frederica blinked.

"Still, even though I knew all of this," Elmore continued, "I'm very proud of you for actually building up the immense courage needed to come out and tell me like this..."

The edges of Frederica's lips curved upwards slightly. "Thanks, grandma..."

"So...back to our original discussion, why exactly did you want to tell me such personal information of yours in the first place?"

Frederica grinned sheepishly; she had almost forgot. "I was kinda hoping you could...tell me...what...to do...heh?"

This time Elmore was confused. "...What?"

"Look, grandma, I...I...I want to know how to rid myself of these horrid, disgusting feelings!" Frederica cried, "I...I don't want to be gay!! I have too much at stake to allow myself to turn into a damn queer!"

"You seem rather upset with this notion...what's so wrong with being gay? That Oboro boy was gay..." Elmore asked, raising a silky-white eyebrow.

"I don't have anything against gay people! I don't, but...but it's fine if it's someone else who's gay! It can't be ME, though!! I just can't be a lesbian!!! I just can't be!"

Elmore let loose a heavy sigh, and she shook her head. "Dear, we're all 'someone else' to someone else...you are no different. I highly doubt many people would be gay if they had the choice to be, but we don't have a choice...and we are forced to live with decisions made for us by something we cannot control...that is how life works..." she replied. Frederica was beginning to feel like this was all just a lost cause. If she continued to feel this way for Marie, she would surely go insane out of lust for her.

Staring at her own hands with mild disgust, Frederica quietly said, "That means...I'm stuck like this? I'm...I'm going to be gay...forever? I'll always be in love with Marie, my best friend...A GIRL?!!!"

"Only time will tell. You may end up falling for a man after all, or your feelings could remain being aimed towards women; you might find a girl who is more similar to you, and who will return your affections. It is not something I can tell you, my dear; not even my Millennium Kaleidoscope can aid me in seeing the answer to your plight..."

Frederica groaned, and buried her face in her palms. She had never felt such emotional despair before in her entire life. She couldn't live with being gay, because the only girl she'll ever love is obviously attracted to a man! There's no hope for a romantic relationship to form between them. These feelings of love could not be returned. It would only lead to personal suffering for the rest of her life. Frederica couldn't stand even the thought of it.

'Oh...oh god...I'm always going to be in love with her, then?'

A single tear rolled down Frederica's cheek. The blonde held back a struggled sob as she spun around and dashed out of the room, unable to handle the painful truth of reality crashing down upon her like a tidal wave. She had to find Marie as soon as possible, and do what she's been dying to do for almost 10 years now. After all, if she was going to be gay for the rest of her life, did it really matter what she does? Frederica certainly didn't think so. Of course, her mindset was a little off-balance at the moment, so she wasn't exactly thinking straight.

Elmore sighed.

* * *

"MARIE!!!"

Marie stopped walking and turned around to suddenly find herself be pulled into a tight embrace by Frederica.

"W-What is it, Fuu-chan...?!" Marie gasped for breath.

"Listen, Marie, I need to talk to you," Frederica spoke with haste, treating every word preciously, "I don't know what'll happen in the future. You could end up becoming Mrs. Ageha, while I'll be the lonely old cat woman who moves on through relationship to relationship every few months! I can't tell how things will end up for us, but...but there is one thing I'm certain of now! I can't avoid it, no matter how much I try, and there's just no point in hiding it any longer, because it causes me so much pain inside...so I'm just gonna tell you right here and now! Hopefully, you can still consider me a friend after this!!"

"Frederica...I...I don't-"

Frederica didn't wait any longer; she just spoke her mind, like usual. "I'M GAY AND I LOVE YOU, MARIE!!!"

Marie whited out for a moment. "...Huh?"

With no more hesitation on her part, Frederica smashed her lips against Marie's, taking in the full taste of her mouth. She placed one hand on Marie's thin waist, and the other upon the brown-haired girl's left breast, groping it lightly. Marie didn't even attempt to push away; she was just so shocked by this out-of-the-blue revelation. At that moment, Kyle stepped out from around the corner, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head upon seeing the two girls kissing. A trail of saliva rolled down Marie's chin as Frederica's tongue went deeper.

Kyle placed his palms upon his cheeks and shrieked in an unnaturally high voice, "OH...MY...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD-"

* * *

The sound of Kyle's screams echoing through the empty hallways, Elmore lifted her tea cup gently in her hands and took a small sip. The hot liquid warmed her entire body from the inside. She figured that maybe she should have told Frederica the truth regarding her future. She had withheld the information to ensure that the future is not altered too greatly.

'Of course if I had told her the truth it would destroy the possibility of that future taking place, and that would be so terrible...I really wish I could have told her, though...she would be glad to hear that she and Marie have a rather nice wedding...and their son is cute, too...'

"...Really, now?" Shao asked, having just read the old woman's mind.


End file.
